Love for Eternity
by Rabbiht
Summary: Warning, YAOI. After Naruto unexpectedly dies, Sasuke vows to find him again. But after countless years of the unfulfilled promise Sasuke begins to lose hope until a mysteryious boy shows up. Is he who Sasuke was looking for?
1. Chapter 1

Love for Eternity

Uchiha Sasuke sat in depression beside Uzumaki Naruto's hospital bed. He ran his long fingers through Naruto's golden strands of hair. He caressed the sleeping boy's face and felt the smooth texture that was Naruto's skin. Sasuke half-heartedly chuckled as he recalled doing the exact same thing only nights before in the early hours of the morning. The thought of Naruto's pleasure-filled voice calling out so innocently to him shot chills down his arms and back. But this was different. There was neither happiness nor pleasure today, only pain.

It happened during an Anbu recovery mission. It was supposed to be a simple in and out of the Fire Village, but of course Anbu missions are never simple.

Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had shown up having only a simple task of thwarting Sasuke's attempts. Sasuke's team was in charge of taking down any obstacles that might hinder the second squad, Naruto's squad, from retrieving the hostage, one of Konoha's council members. Naruto's team had successfully taken the council member away from harm, but Sasuke was too wrapped up in his own personal vendetta with Itachi to notice the other team's success.

_Even after the separation of the remaining Akatsuki members, Itachi still continued to loom in my shadow._ Sasuke gripped the arm of the chair tightly. His knuckles whitened and he began to breathe heavily. Sweat trickled down his temple as he continued to replay the night in his mind.

After being brutally beaten, Sasuke and his dark past wouldn't let him quit the life battle with his older sibling. Naruto noticed Sasuke's disappearance and rushed to aid him and any trouble the raven-haired boy might've found. And trouble Sasuke did find. With three broken bones, two torn ligaments, and an unimaginable amount of bruises, Naruto gulped as he went to help his fallen lover to his feet. He had found Sasuke in the forest only a half a mile away from the Fire village. Just in time, Itachi came into focus out of the corner of Naruto's eye. Quickly, he set a wounded Sasuke down on a tree branch close by and in blind furry put two and two together.

With his blood boiling and his palms sweating, Naruto launched a full out assault on the much more experienced ninja of the Uchiha Clan. Only minutes later, Naruto had also been beaten down with only a few small movements from Itachi. Determined not to lose, Naruto risked his sanity once again to obtain the Kyuubi's powers.

_Why do you not call on me for 5 long years, yet you demand my power at the drop of a hat?_ The demon fox talked in Naruto's mind the way he always did. His voice held a sense of wisdom, but one look at his devilish grin threw Naruto back into the reality of the situation.

_Damn you old fox! Fine, rot within me. _Naruto began to pull out of his own thoughts.

_No my naïve friend, ask and you shall receive. _The nine tails' laugh thundered through Naruto's body. He felt like he was slowly being poisoned, the power coursing through his veins.

As Itachi was about to deal the final blow, Naruto's body began to take on a different shape rapidly. A tail made of a lively red substance materialized, his blond hair grew ragged, and fangs replaced his normal teeth.

_This feeling, _Naruto thought, _it's the same as 5 years ago. I had almost forgotten this sensation…this…the sen…the sensation to ki…kill. _In less than a second the golden haired boy felt the last remaining pieces of his soul slip into darkness.

-End Part 1-


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes, give in and I'll protect that boy, _the fox taunted.

Back in the outside world Sasuke could only gape in shock as a 5th tail emerged, thrashing around in an ominous manner. The last time Naruto had grown the 5th tail, he had almost died.

Jeering at Itachi, Naruto flung himself onto all fours as his fingernail lengthened into sharp claws. Less and less of Naruto could be seen through the red substance as it engulfed its host's body.

Sasuke knew he had to stop the evolving Kyuubi and he'd finally remembered why he had made Naruto promise not to use the Nine Tail's power any more. The younger Uchiha had to save Naruto but pain immobilized him, rooting him to the spot on the branch. Just as the 6th tail had begun to form, Sasuke's eyes fluttered and shut as he fell into an unconsciousness relieving all of his burning pain.

That is when he found himself there in the hospital chair, next to Naruto. Sasuke's wounds had healed but Naruto hadn't been so lucky. Kakashi, their old sensei, had filled in many of the missing blanks looming in the Uchiha boy. It had all made perfect, horrifying sense.

Naruto's squad had come back to check on their captain, finding only Sasuke. Finally, two hours later Naruto was found deeper in the woods of the Fire Village, barely breathing and nearly dead. There were no signs to indicate what had happened, no eye witnesses. All the team had was a beaten Uchiha and a fallen Captain. No signs of Itachi were found and the case was dismissed under Tsunade's orders.

The 17 year old boy watched helplessly as the monitor beside Naruto's hospital bed beeped slowly in a haunting pattern. But Sasuke didn't cry. It wasn't fit for an Uchiha, especially Sasuke, to do such a thing. He leaned foreword and kissed Naruto's forehead gently as Sakura stumbled into the room. She wasn't shocked at the PDA, in fact, everyone knew by the time the duo was 15 that they were in love. They were sun and moon, ying and yang, Sasuke and Naruto. It was only to be expected.

Then Sakura quietly approached Sasuke, lightly placing a hand on her once crush's shoulder. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, her cheeks puffy and red. Her lack for personal hygiene was apparent as Sasuke noted her tangled pink hair that fell down her back, the massive wrinkles in her dress, and the grime beneath her nails. Whatever the news, it wasn't good.

Sakura took a deep breath and avoided Sasuke's piercing black eyes. Then, Sasuke turned his whole body to face the distressed girl, brushing off her hand coldly. It took a long several minutes before her lips parted to speak.

"They…" her voice was fragile and soft, "they don't know what's keeping him alive. Every nerve in his body has been split into pieces. He shouldn't even be breathing right now. Tsunade believes it's only the Kyuubi now and Naruto himself is…is… oh Sasuke, don't make me say it!" Sakura began to cry once more as her knees buckled and she doubled over, shielding her face from him.

Sasuke felt his heart stop. He couldn't breath. He didn't feel sadness, but anger. "What? You can clearly see he's alive yet you say he's dead? Are you blind?" It was the only way he knew how to release his feelings. He glared at Sakura and turned to face the root of his worry. He gripped Naruto's face in his sweating hands and shook him violently, "Naruto? Do you hear me? Ok, jokes over now, wake up!" Sasuke's voice echoed in the small room. "Naruto! Please…"his voice trailed off as no response was made towards Sasuke's efforts. The Uchiha placed his forehead on Naruto's. It was cold.

Sakura bit her lower lip and pulled a needle from her pocket. She injected a sedative into Sasuke's neck, half surprised he didn't block her, half ashamed at her actions.

Sasuke glanced at his lover's face as the drug stole his vision. The last thing he remembered was the icy skin that held Naruto together.

Three days later the number one loudmouthed ninja was proclaimed dead.

-End part 2-


	3. Chapter 3

The whole village was in shock; some happy that the abomination was gone, most devastated that the boy who always said "I'll become the next Hokage, believe it!" would never fulfill his promise.

The funeral was held and the whole village was there. Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and all of Naruto's closer friends stood in front dressed from head to toe in black. Rain pounded their heads but nobody seemed to notice the sky's mourning. Nobody said a word, everyone stood remaining silent at the unexpected loss. Finally, the rain stopped and the preacher's voice could finally be heard.

"And so we send this boy off tonight and we pray that his soul may find its way to Heaven. Amen."

There were numerous murmurs of "Amen" as the clouds parted to show a full moon, shining it's brightest upon the Konoha Village, and on the face of the departed only adding to his beauty. He had matured over the years, still goofy, but also loveable. He'd become a thin boy, still muscular, but pleasant to look at. Now, in the dead of night he was illuminated with radiance. It was 11:57 p.m. when it was finally Sasuke's turn to say his goodbyes.

In the many years he had known Naruto, Sasuke was never worried about the boy dying because he was Naruto and nothing seemed real enough to kill him. But there was something, something that was able to. The realization was that the thing that had killed him, the only threat, the only thing that _could've _killed him did just that. What had killed him, was himself.

_Don't worry, after this Anbu mission I'll come home safe and sound without one scratch, you just wait and see. Besides you'll be there too._ Naruto smiled as he embraced Sasuke. He passionately kissed the raven boy, clearly enjoying the taste of his lover. Sasuke's dark eyes twinkled before he pushed Naruto onto their bed. He ran his hands down Naruto's shirt, undoing each button swiftly as his fingers ran down the blonde's chest. He kissed Naruto's stomach as the boy bit his lower lip, turning his head to the side. Sasuke only smiled and made his way down. Between pants Naruto had said, _and…soon I'll be…ah!_ He felt his toes curl as Sasuke continued to snake his way down Naruto's lean body._ I'll be 17 too! Nnn, Sasuke-kun!_

As Sasuke approached Naruto's body, his heart softened as he took in the boy's innocent-looking features. He had become slimmer as the moon aided in providing a gentle light. Naruto's face was still soft. Sasuke bent down so his face was almost touching Naruto's.

"I'll always love you. And I'm sorry; it's because of me that you're like this" He caught a glimpse of Tsunade's necklace. Naruto had earned it by mastering the rosengan in only a few short days. It sparkled as the moonlight danced in its reflection. "Anyway, just know that I will find you again…no matter how long it takes."

He began to walk away when he stopped. Slowly he turned, bent down, and kissed Naruto. "Oh," Sasuke whispered, "and... happy 17th birthday, Naruto."

Solemnly, he walked away through the crowd as they parted to let him pass. The clock struck twelve and Naruto's coffin was shut.

No gravestone was ever placed for Uzumaki Naruto. It was debated countless times but the village had agreed no matter how much good the boy had done, placing a gravestone for him meant they were recognizing the Kyuubi which was part of him. Even though there wasn't a marker placed, Uzumaki Naruto was buried with honor, right next to the 4th Hokage.

-End Part 3-


	4. Chapter 4

July 19th, 2007.

Uchiha Sasuke led a group of art students through the over-packed streets of the Big Apple. They were on their way to the Modern Arts Center for a class trip.

Sasuke wasn't much different from his former self. Aside from his looks, it was the same ninja of the Uchiha Clan, his soul, passed down through countless bodies.

The former Anbu Captain had long, straight hair that fell neatly into a loose ponytail on his mid back. His hair still a raven black, but with a silk-like shine.

To date, he was a lengthy male at 5'11 and ½ with a thin waist, but muscles for strength. His eyes were still as deep as they once were. Currently, Sasuke was 23 and tutored a group of aspiring young artists. He himself was such.

As his group made its way down the crammed sidewalks, Sasuke caught a glimpse of golden hair that shone brighter then the sun itself. He blinked and the déjà vu was gone. The honking horns of passing cars and yelling pedestrians brought his senses back to him.

"Sensei, common!" a girl from his class pulled on his light blue button up shirt.

He shrugged it off and continued to walk towards the downtown area. It had been hundreds of years since he'd seen Naruto but he was still madly in love the younger boy. Sasuke had adapted to life without Naruto but it was a hard adjustment, even for an Uchiha.

Many questions bothered him as time passed. _Would he actually find Naruto? How much longer would it take? Would Naruto look different?_ Every night while Sasuke worked on his newest painting, he'd ask himself these things. The day dragged on and his students were sent back to the hotel. The Uchiha however, stayed out to roam the city.

Around 10 o'clock Sasuke began to search for a quiet bar where he could drown his thoughts in alcohol. He didn't want to be alone any more.

He found what seemed like the perfect candidate called "The Red Fox Bar." One step into the building and he knew by the cheers and laughter, it wasn't going to be a peaceful night like he'd expected.

He sighed, too lazy to look for a less crowded place and made his way to the bar. He pushed past drunken men, happy men, laughing men and other men Sasuke couldn't fit into those few categories. All-in-all everyone seemed to be in good spirits.

Sasuke found the last empty stool at the bar and took a seat. He swept his hand over his forehead and over his hair. Leaning back slightly in his stool, he glanced at the other men also there.

They were all decent looking guys of various ages. None too drunk, in fact they almost all looked sober. A man in his mid thirties turned to Sasuke after eyeing him for a few minutes.

"You here to try for the bartender's apprentice too?" His voice was firm and deep.

Sasuke was sickened at the thought of all the men at the bar going after one girl. Sasuke hoped it was a girl.

"Uh…no?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the man raised one of his in response. The older gentleman laughed and slapped Sasuke's back, who winced at being touched by a man he didn't know.

"Well, by the end of the night, you will be," he smiled from ear to ear, "you will." Sasuke shrugged it off annoyed, and leaned on the bar counter, propping his head up with his hand.

"Coming! Alright, hold on! Jeez old man!" and enthusiastic voice came from the back room. First a man in his late 50's came out wearing a white tee shirt and blue jeans, wiping his hands of with a dishtowel then throwing it onto his shoulder. Then… a young boy followed, carrying a crate of beer bottles.

The boy couldn't have been more than 18 years old with short, spiked blonde hair. His facial appearance resembled that of Sasuke's former lover. His body was slender and his eyes a vibrant blue. He wore jean shorts that met his knees and an orange shirt with yellow short sleeves. He had a slight tan and wore dark brown sandals. Sasuke felt his jaw drop. His heart pounding, he frantically searched for a name tag and was only slightly disappointed when it read "Touran Louis."

Touran set down the crate and waved to the men at the bar, who all smiled back. Sasuke just stared with wandering eyes. After a few minutes, Touran finally came up to Sasuke.

"Hello, haven't seem you here before, ya new?" Touran's voice held an atmosphere much like Naruto's had.

"You could say that," Sasuke's voice on the other hand held confidence and determination. "I looked everywhere for you, you know?"

"What are saying?" Touran gave Sasuke a look of confusion then he rolled his eyes, "alright, I have no clue what you're talking about. And if you're thinking about dating me, forget it. I won't fall for cheesy pickup lines." His tone changed into anger. At that moment, Sasuke knew he wasn't Naruto; his Naruto would never be so cold to him. Slowly, Sasuke got up from the stool and began to walk away.

"Sorry," he turned his head slightly, "I thought you were someone else." He left a flabbergasted Touran behind, his jaw hanging. He left the bar and was headed down the street when he heard the door to the bar shut.

"Sasuke!" Touran called out to him. Sasuke, shocked, turned to face the boy. "That is your name right?" Touran kept his eyes on the ground, "I don't know why but I have this feeling, and I don't…I don't know why." His voice became shaky. Sasuke slowly walked towards Touran. The blonde lifted his head to reveal tears streaming down his face, "please tell me I know you."

As Sasuke went to embrace the boy in comfort, he noticed something. Maybe it was a trick of the light, maybe it did really happen, either way Sasuke wasn't sure. As he went to hug the boy the letters in Touran's name tag rearranged themselves, but only for a moment. Sasuke smiled saying, "yes, we've known each other a long time."

Finally, they were together again, just as Sasuke had promised. It might've taken a long time, but both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were satisfied with the outcome. Even though Touran didn't remember much of his past, Sasuke vowed to help him remember, starting with a night they both would pleasantly remember.


End file.
